Talk:Bukhis
/nin on DDs is a must to counteract aoe TP moves*kul* 04:24, September 21, 2010 (UTC) apocalyptic ray should be stunned, it can be used back to back but 3 stunners was enough for us. it did start to resist stun towards the end of the fight so don't stun aga's or any other move yeah yeah this is really old but: I don't suggest stunning apocalyptic ray, you can use holy waters to counteract doom and you would much rather have apocalyptic ray burn bukhis' tp instead of lethal tripclip or ruinous scythe. Better off stunning thing that wipe shadows like ga-3 or even bindga/paralyga if you're quick enough. The trick to bukhis is to keep shadows up, so save your stuns for things that remove shadows. Pet jobs! SMN seems to do well on this NM as Predator Claws seems to pull off consistant damage all the way through the fight. It's also handy to have lots of pets fighting this since it has some nasty TP moves. Bring about 4+ smn and have the rest of the party bring jobs to trigger the !!! I think BST and and PUP would be a good addition to this NM too but we didn't have any with us to try. --Janeash02User:Janeash02 23:42, October 30, 2010 (UTC). Lowman setup Even at Lv90 cap, this thing is still a tad challenging depending on how spammy he gets with ruinous scythe and such. NIN/WAR WHM/SCH RDM/BLM for nearly all the fights. NIN: RR/GN/apoc, WHM: MM/apoc/something, RDM: no clue. NIN used atk food, and did not bother with yonin, since bukhis either has very high acc or capped acc similar to simurgh (correct this if its wrong). Went full DD mode on it. Slow should land easily, and with WHM helping with flash when utsu is down, to RDM stunning the major -ga like III should help reduce damage taken. Barblizzara with 5/5 barmerit helps resist most para/bindga. Recommend NIN try his best to keep 3 shadows up at all time due to mostly lethal triclip. Once cruor buffs are removed, its an uphill fight to survive ruinous scythe due to having only base HP. Much easier to do if NIN has +2 iga feet. Had kannagi, so each fight took 7-10 min. May have been better off with WHM/BLM for a 2nd stunner, but it is still doable. Usually brought 3-4 stacks of holy water, since I've had to spam nearly a stack + 3 cursna to remove 1 apoc ray's doom (8 or 9 water, it was high). --Terazuma 16:50, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Duo x2 BST Just duoed as 2 BST both RR/MC/DG succesful but ended up using SMN style hit and run tactics. Used Gooey Gerard for the most part and a not a lot of petfood due to dooms. First 60% of fight went quite well till it seemed to increase rugularity of Apocalyptic Ray.-gas were never an issue for slug, although para and petri were annoyances. Anyway staggered our pets, in that one was always close to being called when other was doomed. Fun fight but quite expensive in ammount of pets used. Seriously wouldnt recommend and definitly won't be repeating this moment of random "why not". All in all a very fun fight and even more so in that it ended in a win. Took roughly 50mins to kill and at end had ran out of slugs so had to use a Bloodclaw Sashra and luckily had 108TP so finished fight of with a Ruinator taking last bit of health. Dropped 1 wing, 1 jewel of ardor, 1 stone of voyage and GK. Anyone trying this is in for a fun time and goodluck. Shimeiryomou - Shiva Server Duo: Nin + Blu Duo'd Bukhis last night - dropped 1 wing, 1 Voyage Card, 1 Voyage Stone. Setup was: Nin/War (Apoc, RR, VV), BLU/WHM (Apoc, MM, RR), both tarutaru! I (nin) started off the fight with a 300% Blade Hi. Kept hojo, myoshu and kakka up. Used Migawari occasionally. Bukhis seemed to resist kurayami. Used Yonin and went to town. The BLU melee'd and cured and tried to stun -ga moves. He drew too much hate with curing and Chant du Cygne and shortly thereafter died. He moved to a safe distance and cured weakened. Not the hardest fight, but can go bad quick. Have your support be ready on stona for Lithic Ray and bring holy waters. I'd like to think the fight would have gone smoother if I subbed DNC instead of WAR. Luckily Bukhis only used doom TP move once. Takes a long time to kill, he has a ton of HP. Good luck! (Gnarf - Shiva server)